Life Bites
by AppleDude86
Summary: I will edit this sometime...


Prologue  
  
Papers covered the floor of the head quarters of Fox News. Something catastrophic had just occurred in the state of California. Confusion filled not only the building but the whole nation. People were hurrying to get as much information as possible before they went live.   
  
ÒJessica we are going live in five minutes be ready,Ó said one of the producers.  
  
ÒFive minutes? I donÕt know what you want me to say Jim. Should I say it was an asteroid or an earthquake,Ó asked the disgruntled news anchor.   
  
ÒHow about you just sum it all up and call it a natural disaster. Now if you will excuse me I only have twenty minutes left of my break,Ó said Jim quickly walking away.  
  
ÒYeah thanks!Ó Jessica Moore had been working with the company for the past three years and nothing this big had happened that she was able to report on. Jessica was in her late twentyÕs. She wore a plain black suit with a wrinkled silk shirt underneath. She hurried over to the refreshment stand and stood in front of the coffee machine. Today had been a wreck for her. She woke up late, forgot to do the laundry the previous night and did not have time to iron her shirt this morning. Jessica reached for the a cup that was at the top of the stack. She managed to grab the cup but tip all the others over. Great thought Jessica. Oh well, she didnÕt have the time. She took her regular coffee black the way she liked it. Jessica turned around to face the set of where she would be presenting the story in minutes after the White House was done presenting theirs.   
  
ÒExcuse me,Ó said one of the stage crew man who was carrying several amounts of equipment. Jessica didnÕt move quick enough. She was hit by the man and her coffee fell from her hands, spilled on her shirt and then made its way to the ground.   
  
ÒOh you have got to be kidding me,Ó said the flabbergasted Jessica looking down at the reminiscence of her coffee on her shirt and on the floor. She slowly bent down to retrieve the spilt cup. While kneeling on the ground she finally started to listen to what the White House brief room was saying. She slowly got up looking at the T.V. in the lounge.  
  
ÒNo we cannot comment on that,Ó replied the White House spokeswoman. ÒAs far as our intelligence goes it was just a natural disaster not a terrorist attack. In case of that however, the President order that all flights be grounded and all of our borders to be closed for the time being. That is all we can report at this time.Ó  
  
ÒWhat happened to you?! You are in in one and a half minutes,Ó yelled Frank.   
ÒHuh,Ó said Jessica breaking her trance with the T.V.  
  
ÒDo you want Samantha to fill to cover the story for you,Ó asked an impatient Frank. This caught JessicaÕs full attention.  
  
ÒNo. Please no I can do it,Ó retorted Jessica.  
  
ÒThen get your act together,Ó said Frank and then he walked off.   
  
Chapter One-  
  
One year and 4 months have passed. Dawn sighed and looked out the window to see Rome International Air Port fly by her at 120 miles per hour.   
  
ÒPlease, for God sake shut the blind on the window,Ó asked Buffy who sat rigid in her seat with her hands firmly clutching both of the arm rests and looking pale in the face and stared with her eyes wide open blankly on the seat in front of her.  
  
ÒBut I like the view,Ó said Dawn.  
  
ÒShut the window now Dawn,Ó replied Buffy  
  
ÒOh, the big strong Slayer isnÕt scared is she?Ó  
  
ÒIf I wasnÕt about to throw up I would hurt you right now. Now close that blind,Ó said Buffy.  
  
ÒFine, but you are hogging my arm rest,Ó said Dawn pulling the sheet of plastic that covered the window.   
  
ÒLifeÕs tough get used to it,Ó said Buffy still in the same position as before. Somehow Dawn thought she was going to be like that the entire flight. Buffy hates flying. When they were coming over to Italy she was asleep but now she couldnÕt. Dawn, being bored, reached under the seat and grabbed her pink Hello Kitty pack. She drew out of it her diary and a blue pen. Then she started to write.  
  
Dear self,   
  
We are finally going back home today! Well sorta. I canÕt wait to see Willow and the gang. I hope Xander will return from Africa soon. I miss him. The past year with dad has been a bore seeing how he didnÕt even look twice to me. He was too busy spending time with his new girlfriend which he says is destined to be the Ôone.Õ I canÕt believe he said that after what happened with mom! I donÕt think dad wanted me there with him and Buffy certainly didnÕt want me hanging around her while she ran Stakeford. I was so relived when I got to stay with Giles for the remainder of my stay in Europe. He actually didnÕt mind me being around. He home schooled me. I donÕt give him enough credit. I still canÕt believe he did all of that for me. I was even able to pick up this really cool accent. Well, I am tired and I think I am going to sleep the rest of the flight off.  
  
Byez!   
--Dawn xoxoxo!  
  
Buffy awoke suddenly. The plane was dark except the little dimmed lights from above the fuselage. She could only hear the hum of the jets. Something was wrong and she knew what it was. But she couldnÕt find where it was. She searched about the cabin with her eyes and then found her target. Two men were talking; their voices muffled. By the looks of it Buffy could make out that one of them was Italian and the other Caucasian, most likely English. Buffy didnÕt know what these two were planning but she had to stop it. She looked around for something sharp and wooden. She couldnÕt bring Mr. Pointy with her. The security guards would not approve of that one. But quietly searched through DawnÕs pack and found a pencil. That will have to do. The pair made their way up to the cockpit with Buffy creeping up behind them. She was able to take the slow one by surprise. She sank the pencil through his chest and waited for the the vampire to turn to dust. Nothing happened. ÒHuh, no poof,Ó questioned Buffy. Buffy was then sent flying across the cabin into a wall which kept the bathrooms. Screams started to fill the plane. Buffy got up dazed. ÒSecond rule of Slaying, never keep your guard down.Ó Buffy staggered towards the two vampires. A man arose from a corner with a gun in his hand. An air martial Buffy thought. Then a gun shot rose within the cabin. This sent all the passengers into a screaming frenzy. They then started to run to the back of the plane, pushing Buffy to the floor. 


End file.
